The Unknown King
by Aurora Pillar
Summary: <html><head></head>The Unknown King, not much is known about his power, except to destroy and deflect attacks from Storm Riders. And for Kururu, she just waits for her boyfriend to come back after he left. So, after two years of travelling around the world, Sakamaki Izayoi has return and he wants to have fun. Can Kogarasumaru defeat him? And will Kururu be reunited with her boyfriend? IzayoiXKururu.</html>


Hey, the name's Aurora Pillar. And I like to keep this introduction short, so I hope you like this story. Review my story if you will, or favorite or follow me. And sorry if I'm keeping this short.

So, I hope you enjoy, the Unknown King.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hometown<p>

After beating the Old Sleeping Forest, and obtaining the permanent seeds rights, Ikki had returned home with Kogarasumaru. Ringo was delighted that he won and celebrate it with the whole family and Kogarasumaru. But after they celebrate, everyone went home and Ringo, Mikan, Rika and Ome went to bed.

"**Hello, to all of you living in Japan right now. It is such a night today. This is from Japan news station." **A man said over the TV.

"Ikki, what are you watching? I thought you would be asleep." Rika said rubbing her eyes as she look over to Ikki who was strangely watching TV.

"I don't know but there's something that's pulling me to watch this." Ikki said as watched intensively to the news.

"**We have just been informed that Black Wolf has arrived from Japan Airport. Lately, from his previous rescue, he rescued a little girl from being killed by rocks from a demolition that occurred in America." **The man reported as Ikki held a confused look while Rika's eyes widen.

"Rika, who is Black Wolf?" Ikki asked turning towards her.

"Huh? No, no one. He's no one." Rika said with a shake of her head.

"Then, I'm going to find out." Ikki said standing up from the couch he's been sitting, and walk past Rika.

"Ikki, where are you going?" Rika asked Ikki turn his head to look at her.

"I'm going to the park. There's going to be a AT's meeting this hour. I'm going to get Kogarasumaru, and will you wake Ringo up? Tell her to meet me there." Ikki stated as he went out with his Air Trek.

"Sakamaki Izayoi…" Rika whisper as she proceeded to wake Ringo upstairs.

* * *

><p>At the park<p>

"Hey, did you heard? Black Wolf has arrived at Japan!" A man said as his friends all wear a confused looks.

"Who's Black Wolf? We never heard of him before." A friend of the man stated as the man wore a shocked look.

"How can you not know him? I heard he is the strongest and fastest King in the world." The man informed while his friends wore confused looks.

"You got to be wrong. There's no one who could be that strong." His friend said as Ringo and Kururu arrived at the park, as all of Air Treck Riders look at them, knowing who Ringo is.

"Why Ikki told us to come here?" Ringo asked after waking up from her sleep. She was curious as to why Ikki told her to meet him here. But on her way there, she met with Kururu who told her that Ikki had said to meet him at the park too.

"I don't know." Kururu answered as she and Ringo look around at the park which was full with Air Treck Riders.

Ringo then decided to ask a question that she had been wanted to ask to Kururu. She had found it odd that Kururu had never told her first crush a while back before she fought with Ikki. And when she asked her, Kururu would turn to another topic, which slightly disturbed her.

"Kururu," Ringo called as Kururu turns to her.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you're keeping secrets." Ringo stated as she narrows her eyes at Kururu who held a confused look.

"Secrets? I don't have any secrets." Kururu said with a shake of her head.

"Then, who's your first crush?" Ringo asked as Kururu blushed, knowing that she can't escape from being asked. But then she looked down, a frown could be seen on her face.

"I don't have any." Kururu stated sadly as Ringo wore a confused look at to why she was sad all of a sudden.

"There must be something. If not, look at yourself. You're crying." Ringo said with a sad smile, as Kururu realized that she had a tear coming out of her eye. She went to touch her tear, _"Don't cry. I'll come back, okay? So, don't worry." _ Kururu bit her lips from the memory she recalled.

"Kururu, are you okay?" Ringo asked looking at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry if I ask. I didn't know that it was that hard for you." Ringo exclaimed apologizing to her, as Kururu look up at her.

"No, don't be." Kururu said with a smile, as she rubs her eyes from the tears that were threatening to come out.

"It's just he's been gone for 2 years now. And I miss him…" Kururu said rubbing her eyes as Ringo look at her with wide eyes.

"Who—" Before Ringo could ask, Ikki raced down towards the park with Kogarasumaru.

"Ringo!" Ikki shouted as he stop right in front of the two girls.

"So, Crow. Why are we here?" Akito asked as Ikki look at everyone.

"I watched the news a moment ago. And I heard a name from then news." Ikki said as everyone wore a confused look.

"What name?" Kazuma asked as Ikki smiled.

"Black Wolf." When he said that, everyone held a shocked look except for Onigiri, Kazuma and Emily.

"Izayoi-kun?" Kururu whisper as she look down, eyed wide.

"Kururu?" Ringo said looking down at her strange behavior.

"Do you know anything about him? Because I never heard of him before." Ikki said to all of them.

"Yeah. I know him." Agito said as everyone look at him.

"He was the first one to beat me when I'm the Fang King." Agito said as everyone look at him with shocked looks.

"I admit he was strong. But I know that he was holding back. A lot." Agito said as Ikki placed his hand under his chin.

"But he was… fast. Extremely fast." Agito informed.

"I don't know if he's AT's had some special treatment or something. But he had beaten me in a race in just 3 seconds." Agito said annoyed that he recalled the previous race with the Black Wolf.

"I-In 3 seconds? That's insane!" Ikki said with a shocked look, not believing what Agito had told him.

"It was a short race. And I did told him that I would attack along the way. But he brush it off with his smirk." Agito said huffing in frustration.

"What happen?" Emily asked.

"He deflected my attack with his bare hands easily." Agito answered as everyone held a shocked look again.

"Bare hands? How can he deflect with his bare hands?!" Onigiri asked as Kazuma nodded, not believing that Black Wolf would deflect Agito's attacks with his bare hands.

"I don't know it either. But it's the truth. And that's all I can tell you. After he beat me, he returned my badge, saying that he didn't want it. But he commented that it was a fun race." Agito exclaimed as he covered his right eye.

"And it was a fun race!" Akito said with a smile.

"Anyway, in the news I saw that he arrived at the airport a while ago. And the reason why we're here is to fight him!" Ikki said with a smile before a punch from Ringo sent him to the ground.

"Izayoi-kun?! He's here?" Kururu said in thought shocked, as a smile suddenly appeared on her face, happy to hear that her boyfriend had come back from travelling the world.

"Black Wolf? He's here?" Kazuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Ikki, I know this is crazy. But challenging the Unknown King? That's insane!" Ringo shouted at him as Ikki look at her in confusion.

"Unknown King?" He said.

"He was called the Unknown King because of his unknown power. And he was also called by the name Black Wolf because he wore wolf mask on his face to hide his face." Kururu said to him, as Ikki look at her confusedly.

"Hide his face?" Ikki asked as he look at Agito.

"Yeah, I couldn't even see his face. All he did before we race was raising his mask up to show his smirk." Agito said as he huffed in frustration, as Ikki look at at Ringo and Kururu.

"If he wore a wolf mask, then why named him Black Wolf? And not Wolf?" Ikki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he wore a black jacket and black pants. And I heard his AT's was black." Ringo informed him.

"How do you know that?" Ikki asked as everyone look at Ringo.

"I accidently saw him. But that was a long time ago before you know about AT's, Ikki." Ringo exclaimed.

"But that was a long time ago. And I don't know if he still wore the black jacket anymore." Ringo said to them.

"You knew him?" Kururu asked as Ringo turns to her.

"No, I just saw a glimpse of him, that's all. And that was a short time before he left." Ringo said as Kururu nodded as she look down.

"Izayoi-kun…" Kururu thought as a smile appear on her face.

* * *

><p>Other side of the town<p>

A figure was standing on top of a tower, that had a whole view of the town below him. After two years, he had finally returned to his hometown after travelling the whole world with his mother.

"I'm back…" A smirk suddenly appeared under the figure's hood, as he looked down at the town below him.

* * *

><p>So, how was the story? Sorry it had to be short. So, if you want to review or follow me or favorite me, I'll be grateful if you could. I like to hear your thought about this.<p>

And if there is any grammar error, feel free to PM me. And I will fix it.

If that's it, then I'm gonna go.

**Aurora Pillar!**


End file.
